Harry Potter A Star Burns
by OR-Greg3457
Summary: At the end of his fifth year Harry gets a visit from a goblin. He goes to Gringotts and comes into his inheritance that was suppose to be his since the day he was born. Harry gains new powers but does he know how to use them or will they control him. Evil Dumbledore! Ron Bashing! Strong Powerful Harry, but not unbeatable.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there. My name is Greg and this right here is my very first attempt at writing fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Franchise.

* * *

The Portkey deposited Harry in the headmaster's office. Harry picked himself off the floor and dusted himself off, a minute later Dumbledore appeared behind his desk.

Before Dumbledore could speak, Harry started walking to the door. "Harry wait there are a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Harry pretended not to hear him and tugged on the door handle. "It will not open Harry."

"Let me out." He said not turning around.

"We need to talk Harry."

"No!" Harry shouted. "You've had all year to talk to me and all you did was avoid me. Let me out." He said once more.

"No I will not let you go until you hear what I have to say." This time Harry had turned around and Dumbledore's face fell when he saw the anger, hurt and betrayal in the young man's eyes.

"What could be so important?" He asked his voice cracking at the end.

"Please sit Harry." Dumbledore motioned for him to take a seat. After several calming breaths, he reluctantly sat down.

"I have made a grave mistake in ignoring you this year and another by not telling you what you need to know and it cost you someone close to you. For this I am truly sorry and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive a foolish old man." He paused but Harry remained silent.

"However I believe now would be a good time to come clean." Harry said nothing he just sat there in silence. "The reason Voldemort attacked your family all those years ago was because of a prophecy, the very same he was trying to take from you at the ministry."

"It broke. The prophecy fell out of Neville's pocket and broke."

"I know that Harry but it just so happens that I know what the prophecy says." Dumbledore said superiorly. "And I believe that it is time to tell you why Voldemort attacked you 15 years ago." Dumbledore drew in a deep breath and began reciting the prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..."

"And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..."

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"This was what Voldemort wanted. He only heard half of the prophecy and wanted to know the rest." Harry just sat there staring at Dumbledore.

After about a minute Harry spoke and Dumbledore let out a breath he did not realize he was holding. "What is the power that Voldemort doesn't know?"

Dumbledore smiled widely and prepared to tell his tale. "Well you see Harry, growing up Tom had no one but-"

"Stop doing that just give me a straight answer." Harry said cutting off what would have been a very long story.

Dumbledore looked taken aback he did a good impression of a goldfish for about a second before recovering. He covered up his irritation with Harry and continued. "Very well Harry. The power Voldemort knows not is Love." He leaned forward in his seat expecting a reaction from Harry. What he got was another blank stare.

After another long silence, Harry asked another question. "Where are my friends?"

"Excuse me?" This was all Dumbledore could say. He had expected Harry to ask more questions concerning the prophecy or at least express some type of emotion. He would be sorely disappointed.

"Where are my friends?" Harry repeated his question with an emotionless face.

"I had them transported to the hospital wing. They are currently under Madam Pomfrey's care." Harry got up from his chair and Dumbledore had to physically restrain him self from shouting at Harry. "Where are you going?" He asked in the calmest voice he could

"To see my friends." Was his simple answer.

"But we have not-" Harry cut him off again.

"I listened to what you have to say and honestly Professor Dumbledore my head hurts and I do not feel well, could we discuss this another time, maybe after I am rested and healed." It wasn't a question and Dumbledore knew this. He was tempted to force Harry to sit and listen but reasoned that it would get him nowhere.

"Very well Harry we will continue this discussion at a later time." There was a click and the door opened. Harry said Goodnight and left Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was scowling at the retreating form of Harry. "That boy is getting out of hand." He murmured.

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus chose this particular moment to 'wake up'. "How so Dumbledore."

"I decide to tell him the prophecy and he doesn't even bat an eye." Dumbledore stopped and contemplated something for a moment. "He may be going dark."

"What happened at the Ministry Albus?" The portrait of Phineas Nigellus asked as he rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's insinuation of the boy. Dumbledore turned and faced the former headmaster.

"So you were listening." Phineas just glared. "Sirius died fighting at the Ministry tonight and I am to blame because I kept Harry in the dark (with good reason might I add) and if I am not mistaken Harry blames me too however he must continue to listen to me or I will have to take some drastic measures."

Phineas scoffed. "The boy is just in shock and needs time to rest. It doesn't mean he is going dark." As an afterthought, he added. "You really must stop meddling in his life."

Dumbledore chose to ignore him.

* * *

Harry was currently walking down the deserted corridors of Hogwarts toward the hospital wing. His mind was working in overdrive. He had momentarily forgotten that Sirius was dead.

When Dumbledore told him the prophecy, he began trying to figure it out and honestly, it really wasn't that hard. Either he would die or he would have to kill Voldemort.

While thoughts of killing Voldemort and the unknown power Harry seemed to have floated through his mind another thought joined, thoughts of Hermione. Harry wanted to see her badly and it took him all of his willpower to stay seated while Dumbledore was talking.

He knew why he was so worried about her. It was something that both he and Sirius talked about during Christmas "when he was alive" Harry said aloud and a wave of sadness washed over him before he pushed it away. Harry liked Hermione as more than just a friend.

It had started during second year when she had been petrified every night he had snuck into the hospital wing and sat next to her holding her hand and talking to her.

When she had woken up, he had never been happier, and since then his love for her had become stronger. At the beginning of his fourth year, he planned to tell her how he felt about her but then he was entered into the bloody tournament. She had even believed that he didn't enter himself when everyone else did.

Harry realized that she was always there for him when he needed her the most. Every time he had a problem, she had a solution. A smile formed on his lips when he remembered their flight on Buckbeak and how tightly she held on to him.

However, two things were keeping him for asking her to be his girlfriend. He wasn't sure she liked him back and he was afraid that Voldemort would try to kill her.

He soon found himself outside the doors of the hospital wing. Opening it slightly he stuck his head in and peered inside. Madame Pomfrey was nowhere in sight. Grinning he stepped inside and closed the door. Carefully and as quietly as he could he began searching for Hermione.

"Mr. Potter just exactly what are you doing?" Harry jumped at the voice and turned around to see Madame Pomfrey glaring at him.

He smiled sheepishly. "I uh need to uh Professor uh." He stammered. She shook her head at him and then surprised him.

"Ms. Granger is in the warded off section over there." She said pointing behind him. Harry blushed, his face becoming as red as Ron's hair.

"I never said anything about Hermione."

She was glaring at him again. "Do I look stupid to you Mr. Potter?" She demanded.

"N..No."

"Good." She walked away from him.

"Wait!" He called out. She stopped and turned her head. "How did you know I was here?"

"This is my hospital wing Mr. Potter I know everything that goes on in here." She said stressing the word everything. Harry blushed even harder.

"Did this mean she knew about second year?" He was about to ask her but she was already gone.

Finding the warded off section he saw Hermione sleeping peacefully in one of the beds. He grabbed a metal chair, brought it over to her bed, and sat beside her.

She was pale and her hair was even bushier than before. Harry could see some of the cuts she had gotten in the fight were healing fast thanks to Madame Pomfrey.

He watched her sleep for quite a while before he said anything. "I know that you're sleeping but hopefully you can hear me. I'm sorry." He paused thinking of what he wanted to say.

"I should have listened to you. I mean when are you ever wrong. But I didn't listen and I endangered you and the others and Sirius died. I don't know how else to say that I'm sorry." He took her hand and held it Hermione moved slightly and Harry looked at her. She was still sleeping. He resumed talking.

* * *

Hermione felt at peace. She was floating on a cloud and nothing could harm her. She was dreaming that she was graduating from Hogwarts and Dumbledore was presenting her with awards for being the top of her class and for being Head Girl.

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but instead of his voice, she heard Harry's voice. Hermione was confused Dumbledore was talking in Harry's voice and saying things that she couldn't understand. "Wait what?" She said aloud and everything began to dissolve around her. She began to hear Harry's voice much clearer.

"… I endangered you and the others and Sirius died. I don't know how else to say that I'm sorry." She heard him say.

Her brain was processing what was going on. She then realized she was in the Hospital wing from the sanitary smell alone. She had not yet opened her eyes but flinched when she felt someone grab her hand.

What she heard next both shocked and pleased her to no end.

* * *

"I love you Hermione." Harry let out a huge sigh before a small laugh escaped him. "The day I actually decide to tell you how I feel about you, you're asleep." He laughed again before looking at her.

His green eyes landed on her wide chocolate orbs. There was a long silence broken by Harry. "Hermione." He whispered.

"Do you mean that Harry?" She asked not wanting to get her hopes up. Truth to be told she loved him too only she realized it a lot sooner than he did, she realized she liked him from the moment he saved her from the troll but could never work up the courage to tell him.

He nodded slowly and she began to cry. "Oh no Hermione don't cry I'm sorry, I should have known that you didn't like me." Harry said in a defeated voice.

She began laughing through her sobs and Harry assumed she was laughing at him. "I'm sorry." He repeated as his face heated up in embarrassment and he got up to leave.

She realized what he thought her laughing meant and as fast as she could in her current state, she managed to hold onto his finger as his hand slipped out of hers. "I wasn't laughing at you Harry I was laughing because I am relieved." Her voice was weak and her throat felt like sandpaper but she kept talking. "I love you too." She felt Harry go limp before falling back into his seat.

She tried to sit up but let out a low moan and dropped back down on the bed. She saw the worry in Harry's eyes and she knew he was blaming himself for what happened to her. "It's not your fault Harry." She said in a raspy voice.

He nodded and took her hand intertwining his fingers with hers. He asked her the questions he had wanted to for over a year now. "Hermione will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Harry." Harry's face split into a wide grin and so did hers. "Kiss me Harry." He nodded and leaned in closer, her eyes closed and their lips met.

Her lips were pressing against his and he marveled at how soft they were. He licked her lower lip asking permission and she opened her mouth. His tongue slipped in he began exploring her mouth.

He felt and heard her laugh before her tongue met his and a fierce battle took place. They eventually decided they needed oxygen and Harry pulled away. Some color returned to her pale face and she was breathing hard. She turned her head on the pillow and stared at him. Harry chuckled softly when he saw her puffy lips and flushed face but what stood out the most was the happiness in her eyes.

"That was wonderful." Harry grinned and ran his hand through his hair. They didn't talk much content with small kisses. Soon she was beginning to drift off again and Harry started to get up seeing that she was falling asleep. "No stay with me tonight." He nodded and sat back down. Both he and Hermione fell asleep holding hands and dreaming of each other.

Harry felt himself being nudged awake as a voice shouted his name. "Mr. Potter!" The voice shouted and he was jabbed none too softly in the ribs. "Mr. Potter wake up." Harry jerked awake quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was missing his glasses so everything was just colorful blobs to him.

Madam Pomfrey had a disapproving look on her face as she handed the boy back his glasses. Harry took them with grateful thanks and slipped them onto his face.

He smiled when he saw that Hermione was awake looking a lot better than last night. "How are you feeling?"

"Slightly better." Her voice was still low and scratchy. "It only hurts to talk and there is a huge scar." She said indicating where the spell had hit her. Harry hung his head in shame. "Harry I already told you that it wasn't your fault."

Madam Pomfrey was irritated. These two had been completely ignoring her and she did not like being ignored especially in her own domain. Clearing her throat a little louder than necessary, she finally got the attention of the two students. "I need to run some tests on Ms. Granger. You," She said pointing to Harry. "Stink. Go take a shower in the hospital bathroom I should be finished with your friend by then.

Harry stepped under the hot water and let out a long sigh. The hot water did wonders for his tired and aching body. It also cleared his mind and allowed the fifteen-year-old time to think.

"I'm weak." He said aloud. "I I'm pathetic. How can I fight Voldemort when he's so much stronger than I am, how in the world am I supposed to beat a powerful dark lord that knows more about magic than I do?" Memories of the night before assaulted him, his knees gave out, and he fell on the floor of the shower before curling up into a ball.

His tears mixed with the shower water as he cried for the loss of his godfather and the unfairness of his life. He thought about Cedric's death the first of many, he thought of his godfather and Hermione. She was at the forefront of his thoughts.

He thought of her smile and how beautiful she looked. He thought of how innocent she and all his other friends were in this fucked up world and without him knowing, the tears stopped when he remembered all the good times he had with her and Ron. "I have to protect that."

He got up a new resolve shone on his face. "I have to protect them." He shut off the water and began toweling off himself. He needed to visit Dumbledore.

Rushing out of the bathroom, he ran over to Hermione's bed. She smiled when she saw him. "Madam Pomfrey said I should be out by lunch time." He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her.

They shared several small kisses before Harry got back up. "I need to speak to Dumbledore about something's I'll see you at lunch if not sooner." Hermione noticed the slight change in Harry and couldn't figure out what caused it.

Harry ran all the way up to the stone gargoyle only to realize that he did not know the password. He was about to start guessing when the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the winding staircase. Harry quickly hopped on and knocked on the headmaster's door.

"Come in Harry." Dumbledore said. He was sitting behind his desk drinking something from a fancy looking gold goblet. "Lemon Drop Harry?" He asked pushing the bowl towards him. Shaking his head, no Harry made himself comfortable in one of Dumbledore's squishy armchairs.

Dumbledore was smiling and was happier than he had been yesterday. The boy was back and Dumbledore was sure he would listen now. "How are you feeling Harry?" He leaned forward in his chair a sad smile on his old face.

"I feel better." Dumbledore waited for Harry to continue but seeing, as he wasn't Dumbledore decided to move on with the conversation.

"Are you ready to discuss the Prophecy Harry?"

"Actually no I am not I have in fact already figured it out and am here to make a request."

A small flash of irritation crossed the Headmasters face before he smiled again. "And what might that be Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I would like for you to train me so that I can, when the time comes be ready to fight and kill Voldemort." Silence and that was all that there was, not even the portraits were making any noise. They were all too focused on what was happening.

"I am sorry Harry but I cannot comply with your request."

"What? But why? Surely you understood what the prophecy meant." Harry shouted angrily. This was beginning to remind him of the start of the year where no one wanted to tell him anything or let him do anything.

"Because I do not believe you are ready for it."

"What do you mean I'm not ready?"

"You are much too young to shoulder this type of burden I will train you when I believe that you can handle it (or when you stop questioning me)." He added in his mind, Dumbledore looked displeased and made sure that Harry saw it.

But right now Harry could have cared less. Dumbledore couldn't believe it but Harry actually growled at him. "Fine!" He shouted storming out of the room.

The minute Harry had left Dumbledore's grandfatherly persona dropped only to be replaced by a mask of anger. "Insolent brat, how dare he question me?" Dumbledore spat.

"You know that your plan will not work Dumbledore." The sorting hat said from on top of the shelf.

"Oh and why is that Sam." He glared at the sorting hat.

"Because the boy is strong and once he comes into his inheritance you will not be able to stop him and trust me when he finds out what you did. I just hope I'll be around to watch."

Dumbledore sneered. "I know that and it is why I must keep him away from Gringotts until he is seventeen. Only then will I allow him to claim the powers that are rightfully his. Why else did you think I told Molly take the boy's key to the bank. He will follow my plans whether he knows it or not. And when I'm ready, I will send him to fight Voldemort. Now excuse me I have other business to attend to."

"Even you cannot stop destiny Dumbledore." Sam the sorting hat shouted.

"Do you think he will learn?" Phineas asked.

"I hope so." The sorting hat said.

* * *

Harry was seething with barely-contained rage. "Fuck!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and continued to stalk the halls glaring at anyone who looked at him.

Eventually he noticed he had a stalker. "Hey Potter!" The voice of Draco Malfoy shouted.

Harry's hand slipped into his pocket and he gripped his wand. Turning around he saw his enemy for five years standing just a few feet away from him. Harry noticed the distinct lack of a sneer on his face and bodyguards. Harry's eyes narrowed and he glanced around looking for Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh don't worry about them. They had other business to attend to." Malfoy began moving closer.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously. Malfoy closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Listen closely cause I'm only going to say this once." Here he paused and took another deep breath. "I am sorry for everything that happened between us during the last four years. And; thank you for getting my father arrested."

"Why in the hell are you apologizing and why thank me I thought you wanted to be just like your father." Malfoy's scowl returned at his words.

"Your right I used to want to be just like him, but that was before school started; he took me out and showed me what a Death Eater did." Harry saw the horror and revulsion flash across his face. "He raped a Muggle woman right in front of me and I tried to leave but he petrified me and made me watch as he raped tortured and then kill her." Tears were now streaming down his pale face. "I realized that day that I could never bring myself to do that to a person no matter who they were." Malfoy gave a shudder and continued with his story.

"When I told him I would not become a Death Eater he became angry and beat be until I was one big bruise. The only reason I was so cruel this year was because he threatened to kill my mother and I."

Harry too was revolted he now wished he had done worse that just stun the elder Malfoy. Draco started talking again once he had dried his tears. "My mother never wanted anything to do with Death Eaters but she was forced to marry him. However, when she was told he was arrested she took the chance and divorce him I found out this morning. So once again thank you Potter. Because of you my mother and I are free."

He held out his hand for Harry to shake it. "How about we start over with a clean slate. My name is Draco just Draco."

Harry slowly grabbed his hand and shook it. "Harry, Harry Potter. So does this mean we are friends now?"

Draco looked horrified. "Oh gods no, I will still make all your lives hell."

Harry could only stare at Draco. "So does this mean that you could actually be a good person?"

Malfoy gave a laugh. "Maybe."

The two of them stared at each other before bursting out laughing. "How come you don't have a last name?" Harry asked once their laughing fit subsided.

"When my mother divorced Lucius she dropped the name. Before she was a Malfoy she was a Black and she has yet to meet with the current head of the Black family to be reinstated." Harry nodded not quite understanding what the blonde was saying.

Draco left after Harry asked him a few more questions. Making his way back to the hospital wing where he wondered how much weirder this day could get. Hermione silently crept out of the hospital wing trying not to alert Madame Pomfrey. "Hey its not lunch yet." Harry exclaimed causing Hermione to jump.

"Oh Harry your back, well she said I could leave only if I didn't over exert myself. So what was it you needed to talk to Dumbledore about?"

He grabbed her hand and they began walking. "It's a long story." Suddenly the hospital wing doors burst open and an angry medi witch stepped out and began shouting at the two. "Run!" Harry yelled and the couple took off down the corridor laughing merrily all the way.

* * *

A/N: Well this is it for chapter one. I want to know what you guys think of it so I can know what you guys want and like in a story. So drop a review and tell me what you think of the story. All types of reviews welcome even flames.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there every one. A great big thank you to those who reviewed and favorited and did all that other stuff. It means a lot to me. Here is the second chapter of the story.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the sometimes-brilliant JK Rowling. I say sometimes because of the pairings she had. Harry and Ginny really, I mean come on.

To **AllWasWell07****: Rowling never really elaborated on how badly the curse affected Hermione, so I just did some minor cold symptoms.**

* * *

"I can't believe that Dumbledore wouldn't train you." Hermione scoffed.

The two after escaping Madame Pomfrey had found a tree near the black lake where they could sit and chat. Harry was sitting bracing against the tree with Hermione in his lap. Hermione head was resting on his chest and Harry had wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close to him.

"He didn't give me any good reason except I wasn't ready and I think he's keeping something from me."

"What kind of things. Surely he would have learned from his mistakes." Harry shrugged not really knowing what to think.

"He tried to get me to talk about the prophecy but when I said no he got angry. He hid it well but I saw it. Fifteen years with the Dursleys have taught me how to know when someone is angry or not and boy was Dumbledore angry."

"Well maybe he was just mad because all year you have wanted him to tell you stuff and when he does you brushed him off." She tried to rationalize the situation.

"Maybe you're right but." He sighed loudly. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore." She nodded and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon sitting and kissing. By the time dinner rolled around both Harry and Hermione's stomachs were rumbling.

As they were walking, back up to the castle Hermione began to shiver violently. He quickly caught her as her knees buckled and she fell down. Harry gently lowered her onto the stone path and pulled off his robes and had her put it on.

This helped stop her shivering somewhat. "Hermione what's the matter?" He asked terribly concerned for his girlfriend.

"Oh don't worry about it. I think that the potions Madame Pomfrey gave me for my injury is beginning to wear off. I should get some more." He helped her stand up and the two of them made their way back.

After a verbal thrashing from the matron, the young couple made their way into the great hall hand in hand. Neither noticed the look's they were getting from the student population. It wasn't until they sat down and found the whole table looking at them.

Neville was beaming while Seamus was handing over money to Dean. "So when did it happen?" Neville asked, he had abandoned his food and scurried over to talk to them.

Neville had fully recovered from his injuries thanks to Madame Pomfrey and he seemed bright and cheery again.

"When did what happen?" Harry asked slightly confused. He began looking around the hall and noticed that most of the students were openly staring at him.

"When did you and Hermione become an item?" He asked in anticipation.

"Just last night." Harry heard the pride in her voice when she said that.

"Oh excellent, well congratulations now pardon me there is something I need to get." With that, he bounded over to the Ravenclaw table and disappeared from view.

Ginny took the seat Neville had just vacated. She had also recovered quite nicely. "Well I must say it took you long enough, but congratulations I really hope that it works out for the two of you." Just then, Neville came back carrying a small brown sack.

"What's that Neville?" Hermione inquired.

Neville blushed. "Oh they don't know." He said quietly to Ginny. He looked nervous and Harry could see the worry in his eyes. "Well you see back in third year Fred and George started a betting pool on when the two of you would get together." His voice had gotten progressively quieter and soon they could barely hear him.

"So are we the only ones that didn't know about this?" Hermione asked her tone so cold it made Neville cringe. Slowly he nodded his head. Harry took this opportunity to look around the hall.

Apparently, even the teachers were part of this bet as they too were handing over money to their colleagues. Harry groaned and Hermione despite herself smiled slightly. "So you're not mad?" Neville asked quietly.

"I didn't say that." Hermione said and pulled out her wand. Neville paled and bolted from the table.

Dinner was over and everyone was turning in for the night. Tomorrow they would be heading home.

They entered the common room and saw that Ron was sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. As they approached, Ron looked up and he made brief eye contact with Harry who shuddered at the cold look in his best friend's eyes.

Nonetheless, Harry smiled widely and so did Ron but Harry saw that it was not his normal easygoing smile. It was much colder. Harry asked Ron how he was doing but the redhead ignored him and focused his attention on Hermione.

Ron while in the hospital wing had done a lot of thinking and came to some conclusions about his friendship with Harry.

* * *

Ron was having the best dream of his life. He was standing over the lifeless body of Voldemort whom he had just slain while Harry was bowing to him saying that he Ronald Weasley was the greatest wizard alive. But the best part was that he was holding Hermione the girl of his dreams in his arms and kissing her.

Hermione had confessed her love for him and this allowed him to kill Voldemort. He looked into her eyes and saw the love. They shared their first ever kiss.

However all dreams must come to an end and Ron woke up with a splitting headache and a burning body. The sunlight streamed into his eyes and he could hardly move an inch without his head throbbing. Eventually the pain subsided and he was able to think clearly.

The only reason that he was in here was because of Harry. Sure, he had agreed to go with him to the ministry but that was only because of Hermione. He had only gone because of her.

Ron thought that they were only going to rescue Sirius; that would be easy he reasoned but he was not prepared to fight for his life. He remembered the fear that he felt while he was running for his life, the anger when his sister and then Hermione got hurt.

He eventually concluded that it was all Harry's fault that they had gotten hurt, and he believed it to be true because ever since he had become friends with Harry he was always in danger.

First year was him nearly dying on the chess set. The second year they had almost been eaten by spiders and then his sister nearly died in that blasted chamber. Third year he nearly lost a leg.

The only year that something didn't happen to him was fourth. But you get where I'm going with this, Ron blamed Harry for nearly killing him and the people he loved.

Another thing was bothering him. He was just Harry's sidekick. Harry had money, fame and everyone loved him, no one noticed the redhead that was next to the Boy-Who-Lived. It was all about Harry. Hell even his own family preferred the boy wonder to their own son.

Well at least there is one thing that he can never have. His thoughts drifted to Hermione. He knew that he liked her and that he needed to tell her soon or she would end up in Potters clutches. He could not let that happen. "Hermione's mine, I won't let Potter have her." Ron swore.

Just then, the school nurse came over and sedated him. Ron drifted off to sleep while dreaming of killing the Dark Lord and kissing Hermione.

These thoughts were what led him to the present conversation.

* * *

"Hermione I need to speak to you. Alone." He added as he glanced at Harry.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look but complied silently telling Harry to wait for her. Ron grabbed her hand and all but dragged Hermione out of the common room. The entered an empty classroom when Ron let go of her arm and turned to face her.

Not saying anything he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him and his lips painfully crashed into hers. Hermione let out a surprised yell and tried to pull away but Ron had a good grip on her.

She felt him lick her bottom lip, closed her mouth, and kicked him in the shin.

He let out a yell and bent down to rub his bruised leg. "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" She spat angrily wiping her mouth.

"We're going out now, I kissed you." Ron said grinning as if that answered her question.

"Ron I'm sorry but I would never go out with you, I see you as more of a brother and in case no one told you I'm Harry's girlfriend now. I'm going out with him."

It took a moment for what Hermione said to sink in but it did and Ron swelled up in anger. "I can't believe that you would betray me like that. How could you Hermione? You were supposed to be mine, not Potters!" He spat. "You can't see him anymore Hermione." Ron now had an intense look of hate on his face.

"What!" She screeched. "Who do you think you are telling me what I can and cannot do? And for your information I was never yours, I never even liked you hell I didn't even know that you liked me."

"No you will listen to me. You will stop seeing Potter. Can't you see he's going to get you killed? It's not too late. I know he pressured you into going out with him but don't worry just tell him it was a mistake and come to me. You're supposed to be with me not that attention stealing prick."

Hermione was shocked. She could not for a second believe what she had just heard. "Ron stop and think. This is your best friend you're talking about. He would never willingly put us in danger, and he didn't force me into this relationship, I'm in it because I want to be." She was attempting to get him to see reason.

"We're in danger just by being his friends. I'm trying to save you Hermione. I think it would be best to just distance ourselves from him." He reached out to touch her but she took a step back.

Ron began to shake with anger and reached out to grab her but stopped when he felt the tip of Hermione's wand under his chin. "Step back Ron." The redhead swallowed and took several steps back. Hermione backed out of the classroom slowly.

"I'm trying to save you Hermione. I'll make you see that I'm better than Potter!" Ron called after her.

Hermione ran all the way back to the common room and found it empty except for Seamus, Neville, two sixth years and Harry who was standing by the fire. She ran to him and seeing her distressed state he pulled her into a hug.

"What's the matter Mia?" He brushed away a tear that had escaped her.

"It's Ron he's acting strange."

"What did he do?" Hermione shook her head no.

"I don't want to talk about it yet Harry."

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No he just had something that he needed to get off his chest and I'm hoping now that he did he will realize how wrong he is." They stood there in each other's arms until a small laugh escaped Hermione.

"What's so funny?" He inquired.

"You called me Mia."

"Oh" He said blushing. "I used to imagine calling you that. Do you like it? I can stop if you want." He said hastily.

She laughed again. "No I like it. It makes me feel like I am special, but only you can call me that."

He kissed the top of her head. "You are special. I love you Mia."

"I love you too Harry." He could feel her large grin and was able to see how spectacular it was when she looked up at him. They leaned in for a kiss, but an unnaturally loud yell stopped them.

"Potter get your filthy hands off my girl!" An enraged Ron yelled. He came over and roughly pulled Hermione away from Harry.

"What the hell is your problem Ron?" Harry yelled.

Ignoring Harry, he stalked toward Hermione. "I tell you to stay away from him and what do you do? You run straight into his arms. Hermione why won't you listen to me, can't you see that I'm better than Harry."

"Ron!" Harry shouted grabbing his friend by the shoulder he spun him around.

"Get away from me you freak!" Ron yelled and slapped Harry's hand away. "I don't want to die. Hermione please." Ron begged.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Everyone could see the tears in Harry's eyes.

"What am I talking about?" Ron yelled. "Have you noticed that anyone associated with you either ends up dead or hurt? Hermione and I nearly died and then you actually got Sirius killed." Harry recoiled as if slapped turning back to Hermione Ron pleaded. "I'm trying to save you from getting hurt, please Hermione leave Harry and come with me."

"No Ron I will not." And she tried to push him out of the way. Ron's anger grew and his hand closed around her upper arm and squeezed. "Ow Ron you're hurting me let go."

"No I'll show you the error of your ways." He leaned in to kiss her; in his mind, this was supposed show her that he was better than Harry and get her to come with him. Apparently, not everyone had Ron's brain. She slapped him. Their little shouting match had drawn out more people.

Ron touched his cheek. "You stupid bint." He raised his hand to hit her. She flinched but the hit never came. There was a loud grunt and a crash.

Harry had tackled Ron to the floor and then proceeded to beat him to a pulp. "If you ever raise your hand to Hermione again I'll break them!" Harry snarled.

Hermione screamed and Harry could feel arms roughly grab him and drag him away from the bloody redhead. Hermione rushed over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. Ginny and Seamus were carrying Ron to the couch. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. "McGonagall's coming; one of the sixth years went to get her." Neville told him, and sure enough, she entered the common room moments later followed by Colin.

"What happened here?" She demanded.

"Well Professor Ron came in screaming at Harry and Hermione. He tried to hit her and this led to Harry beating him up." Neville gave an abbreviated version of the story.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Seeing as tomorrow is the last day of school no one gets in trouble but I will be telling the headmaster, however I expect better behavior from my house. Mr. Finnegan take Weasley to the hospital wing."

Soon the common room had quieted down again everyone had gone to bed with the exception of Harry, Hermione and Neville. "What do you suppose Ron's problem is?"

Harry shook his head while Hermione shrugged she was massaging the hand he had repeatedly hit Ron with. "Maybe those brains did more damage to him than we thought." They all laughed, the rest of the night was just the three of them sharing funny memories of their lives.

* * *

Harry finished some last minute packing, all through breakfast Ron kept glaring at him. He had gone off on Ginny for taking Harry's side and didn't even listen to when Neville tried talking some sense into him.

Harry was the last person in his Dormitory. All the others had left to say goodbye to their friends in case they didn't get a chance to on the train. So it wasn't a surprise to find an empty common room, or a not so empty one.

As he descended the stairs, a figure in purple robes stood up. "Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah Harry glad I caught you. I have some bad news for you." Harry's face fell. Last night after the teachers' meeting McGonagall had stayed back and told him what had happened between Ron and Harry.

After she had left his office, Dumbledore literally jumped for joy. This was a perfect opportunity to bring Harry back under control. "It seems there was a problem between you and Mr. Weasley last night." Harry nodded not liking where this was going. "And given his current state I believe that it would be best if you do not stay with the Weasley's this summer."

"You mean I have to spend the entire summer with the Dursleys?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I am afraid so."

"I can ask Hermione if I can stay by her." Dumbledore chuckled. The boy didn't give up easily.

"No that would not work as the Granger household does not have the appropriate wards to protect you. I am sorry Harry but you are to stay with your relatives."

He hung his head in defeat. "Now run along Harry the carriages will be leaving shortly." He waited until Harry left before he let his smile show. His plan worked perfectly. Harry would be under his watchful eye the entire summer so now nothing could go wrong with his perfectly laid out plans.

Whistling a merry tune Dumbledore made his way back to his office. Sitting down on his throne like chair, he pulled some papers from the governors of the school towards him, his quill poised and ready to write when his window flew open and a majestic golden eagle flew in clutching a small brown owl in its talons.

The window magically closed and the eagle released the owl who tried to find a way out of the office. Dumbledore waved his wand and the owl collapsed frozen onto his desk. Retrieving the letter tied to its leg. He confounded the animal and then released it.

"A job well done Fawkes." The eagle had changed into Fawkes Dumbledore's Phoenix. Staring down at the letter Dumbledore let out a sigh. "Will these Goblins ever learn?" Opening the letter, he read through it.

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is of utmost importance that you come to Gringotts soon to claim your inheritance and title of the next Lord Gryffindor.

Dumbledore opened a secret compartment in his desk and stored the letter away with the others he had kept from Harry. "It is for the greater good Fawkes. Harry must not gain this power until I believe he is ready to handle it. I will not have him turn into another more powerful dark lord. He needs my guiding hand to keep him on the right track." The sorting hat laughed.

"What happens when he doesn't want to listen and follow you anymore Dumbledore? What then?"

"I truly hope that it does not come to that."

The letter he placed in his desk began to glow before vanishing. It reappeared in the hands of a goblin. "Griphook." Said Goblin ran into the office.

"Yes account manager Bloodroot."

"It seems that our suspicions have been confirmed. You need to pay Mr. Potter a visit.

"Understood I shall leave immediately." Griphook bowed before leaving.

* * *

Harry jumped into the carriage that held Hermione, Neville and Luna. "What's wrong Harry?" Hermione grasped his hand, which was shaking in anger.

"It's Dumbledore he said that because of what happened with Ron I have to stay with the Dersleys for the whole summer."

"Well you could stay with me." She offered.

"He said that I couldn't because your house didn't have the necessary protections."

"Maybe you could stay with me and gran. She's been dying to meet you." Neville suggested. "Plus our manor is unplotable and under the fidelius."

"Or maybe you could come and hunt snorkaks with daddy and me." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Thanks for the offer Nev Luna I'll definitely ask Dumbledore." The four found a compartment in the back. All was good until Ron showed up.

"So I see that you're still with Potter. When will you see that I'm better?"

"Ron I think that you need to leave." Hermione said.

"Me? Make Potter leave it's because of him we nearly died and it's because of him your not with me, you're supposed to be mine!" Ron shouted. Harry jumped up from his seat and Hermione placed herself between the two.

Before he could respond to Ron, another voice spoke. "You heard Granger Weasley leave." Ron spun around to see Draco standing behind him.

"Malfoy." Ron hissed and drew his wand.

"I'm no longer a Malfoy Weasley but that doesn't mean you should forget your place." Ron didn't see Draco's wand until it was pressed into his chest.

Ron turned away from Draco. "Leave Ron."

"I see how it is." And he pocketed his wand and left to go sit by himself for the remainder of the train ride.

"May I join you?" He asked hesitantly. Harry nodded and he stepped in sitting next to the window near Hermione and across from Neville who was glaring at the blond Slytherin.

Harry cleared his throat after several tense minutes of silence. "It seems that the two of you have some problems that need to be worked out." Draco sighed loudly and told his tale to Neville and Luna who kept asking if he had ever seen a Humdinger.

The train ride ended too quickly. Neville still had not forgiven Draco and he didn't seem to have a problem with that. Shaking everyone's hand even Hermione's he vanished in the sea of people in search of his mother. Neville said goodbye promising to ask his gran if he could stay over and Luna just gave him a wave and a smile.

Harry and Hermione exited the barrier and Harry's face lit up when he saw that some of the Order members were talking to his relatives. "I'm going to miss you Harry." Hermione said squeezing his hand.

"I'll write to you everyday Mia promise." He lightly brushed his finger across her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. There were a few catcalls and wolf whistles from some of the muggleborn students that were meeting their parents.

Hermione blushed and pulled away. "I'll try and visit Harry."

He only smiled at her. "Somehow I doubt that would work. I'm sure Dumbledore would find some reason for you to stay away."

"Harry your not being fair. He's just looking out for your safety."

"I know that but it seems that he planned it out so that it would happen this way, even when he spoke to me this morning he seemed extremely excited about something I could see it in his eyes and I think it's because I'm stuck at the Dursley's for the whole summer."

Hermione sighed. "If you say so Harry." Just then, they heard a woman call out Hermione's name and after one last kiss she went to her parents and Harry made his way to the Dursleys.

Not much had changed about the Dursleys except that both Vernon and Dudley looked fatter than before. Petunia had a look of disdain plastered on her horse like face. They said nothing to him and led him to a brand new company car.

Throughout the trip home, Harry had a burning desire to ask what the order wanted and got his wish. "Those freak friends of yours said that we can't make you do chores or do anything remotely bad to you so you will be spending the entire summer in your room except for showers and food." Vernon said through clenched teeth. Harry could see he was trying very hard not to yell at him.

"I understand."

Soon they pulled into the driveway of Privet Drive and Harry unloaded his trunk and dragged his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage (she was flying back to the Dursleys) up the stairs and into his room.

As he set his trunk down there was a small pop and Harry spun around drawing his wand from his jean pocket and pointed it at the source of the noise.

Standing before him was a goblin. "Mr. Potter." It said and bowed slightly. "It is time for you to claim your rightful place in our world as the next Lord Gryffindor."

* * *

A/N: Well here is the end of chapter 2. Next chapter Harry finds out all about his in heritance. See I even let you guys know something about his inheritance before hand.

Please drop me a review. It helps to motivate and get's things done.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 3. I want to thank all of you who read and reviewed the story it means a lot to me. And I want to thank everyone else too. So here I go.

THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So don't go spreading rumors.

**angelicmayuka****- I know that it seems rushed and hopefully that will not be the case any more. I'm really trying.**

**ladysavay- Yes I understand what you are trying to say and I can say without a doubt that this will be the last you will see of those words. Harry said that to Hermione because he did not completely know what was going on with Dumbledore and didn't want to cast accusations all around the place. Hermione did it because she hoped Ron would come to his senses but I get what you're saying.**

**Katzztar- Ron's injuries are non-canon, but he loves to make himself out to be more important than he really is.**

* * *

Harry immediately lowered his wand and gawked at the Goblin in his room. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Griphook sighed. "I said it is time to claim your inheritance and become the next Lord Gryffindor."

"No I heard you the first time Griphook but how is that possible. I can't be the next Lord Gryffindor this must be some sort of mistake."

"The Goblin Nation does not make mistakes boy." He snarled, slightly offended. Had he not been mad he would have realized that Harry actually called him by his name. "Now come with me your presence is required by Bloodroot your account manager." Harry hesitated, he wasn't sure that he should. Griphook sighed again. "What is the matter Mr. Potter?" He asked getting very annoyed.

Harry fidgeted with his hands. "How do I know that I can trust you?" Honestly, Harry did not know where that question came from, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with his many dealings with Dumbledore.

"It is a reasonable question but you don't really know if you can trust me or not you will just have to risk it. However Goblins do not harm clients so I can say with confidence that you will be safe with me."

Harry let out a small chuckle. "Well at least you're honest, unlike some people." He added under his breath. "Very well I shall come with you but give me a moment I need to tell my relatives that I'm going."

He walked down the stairs. Vernon was watching the telly while Dudley was on his new computer. "Uncle Vernon."

"What boy?" He growled his eyes never leaving the TV.

"I will be gone for a few hours to do something with people like me so I won't be here." Vernon looked at him an ugly sneer crossing his face before it passed it looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Another thought struck Harry. "Uh it would be better for you if you didn't tell anyone where I was, because my people will show up here to look for me."

This time his uncle did say something to him. "It's nothing dangerous that could get us in trouble is it?"

"No Uncle Vernon."

"Good." He grunted and turned back to the TV.

"Ok Griphook I'm ready now."

"Excellent." Griphook paused and smiled or was it sneer one could never tell with a Goblin.

"Is something the matter?"

This wizard is certainly something if he can remember my name. "No it's just that you remembered who I was Mr. Potter."

"Please just call me Harry and of course I remember you. You were the one who took me to my vault how could I forget you?"

Griphook smiled and took Harry's hand took a single step forward and vanished with a pop.

Downstairs Vernon got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to see his wife setting the table. "The boy just left said he had some business to take care of."

"Did he say what it was about?"

"No clue Petunia, just said not to mention it otherwise we'll get more freaks at our door." Petunia shuddered, she hated anything unnatural and magic was as unnatural as you could get.

* * *

They reappeared in a grand room with golden stone columns and stone busts of important goblins. Sitting regally behind his polished mahogany desk was the fiercest goblin Harry had ever seen but given that he had only seen Griphook he could only assume.

"Ah good work Griphook. Welcome to Gringotts bank Mr. Potter I am the Potters Account manager Bloodroot." Bloodroot stood up from behind his desk he was only about four feet tall but Harry was afraid of him.

Harry held out his hand Bloodroot looked at him strangely but shook it anyway. "Pleased to meet you and you can call me Harry." Bloodroot nodded and sat down.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Po- err Harry?' Bloodroot asked him.

"Something about being the next Lord Gryffindor. Are you sure about that I mean that can't be right."

"We Goblins never make mistakes." He reached under the desk and brought out a book that appeared to be even bigger than Hogwarts A History was. "This book was created by the founders. Whenever their Heir was born it would be magically recorded here in this book." Harry examined the cover. There were two wizards and two witches, under each were their names. He quickly spotted Gryffindor in his golden robes. He noticed that they each had an animal surrounding them. For Gryffindor it was a majestic Lion, For Huffelpuff it was a shiny Badger, Salazar's was a giant sleek black and red Snake that was wrapped around his shoulders and on the shoulder of Ravenclaw was a pure black Raven.

Under their picture was a banner that read "Magic is not a Gift but a Burden."

Surprisingly only the first page had any writing, the rest of the book was completely blank.

There were about twelve names written on the page. These were the ones that caught his attention.

Gellert Dorian Grindelwald, next to his mane it stated Heir of Helga Huffelpuff. Age 152. Inheritance Fathers side.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Harry gasped as he came upon his name. His stated that he was the Heir to Salazar Slytherin. Age 69. Inheritance Mothers side. "Guess he wasn't lying." Harry thought.

Then he spotted his name.

Harry James Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor and partial Heir of Salazar Slytherin. Age 15. Inheritance Mothers side for Gryffindor. Inheritance by rights of conquest for Slytheirn.

He could only stare stupidly at the book his mouth agape. "So you see Mr. Potter we have not made any type of mistakes."

"How come no one has ever told me about this before?" Harry asked still a little dazed at this news.

Bloodroot's features darkened. "I was wondering the same thing and it turns out that Albus Dumbledore was the one keeping this information from you."

There was a moment of silence and Harry exploded. "That fucking bastard how dare he keep this from me," Spittle flew from his mouth in his anger but he managed to calm himself down slightly, "and how did you find out?" He was still breathing heavily his fists clenched tightly in anger.

He pulled out the letter and handed it to Harry who read it twice before giving it back. He noticed that at the very bottom of the letter was Dumbledore's name. "I don't understand."

"You see Mr. Potter we have been sending you this letter twice every year ever since you entered the magical world on. We began to grow suspicious when you never replied or answered any of the letters so we figured someone was stealing your mail. So we mailed this letter." He indicated to the one Harry just read. "It had two charms on it. One would detect the person who opened the letter and the other would return it to me. When the letter came back, I realized that it had been Dumbledore who was keeping you away which is why I sent Griphook to collect you. It seems to me that Dumbledore did not want you to claim this birthright."

"Why would he want to do that?" Harry asked. He was beginning to question Dumbledore. If he was keeping this from him who knew what else the man was hiding.

"Because if you accept this, gift your inheritance, your power would increase exponentially, you would gain new powers that would put both Dumbledore and the one you call Voldemort to shame. Your power would rival that of Gryffindor himself."

Harry's head snapped up. "What?"

Bloodroot smiled or was it sneered maybe it could have been a grimace, Harry couldn't tell but it made Bloodroot look even scarier than he already was and Harry silently swore to himself that he would never piss off a goblin. "You would be the most magical and politically powerful person in the wizarding world, and it would make your job of killing Voldemort even easier."

A grin slowly spread across Harry's face. "How soon can we do it?"

"Right away, but," Bloodroot added holding up his hand "there are some other things that must be taken care of first."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well as I said I am the Potters account manager which means that I am in charge of taking care of your vault's."

"Vaults?" He interrupted, "I thought I only had one." Harry said.

Bloodroot growled. "No Harry that is just your trust vault that your parents set up for you, the Potter family vaults contain much more."

"How do I get access to them?"

"Well normally you would have to wait until you came of age to access the family vaults however your godfather Sirius Black decided to emancipate you about two months ago, so Harry you are now legally an adult. Congratulations Lord Potter." Harry felt a tug in his heart when Bloodroot mentioned Sirius but he pushed it aside. Sirius would not want him to cry over his death. Slowly a smile crawled onto Harry's face.

"So that means that I am a legal adult in the eyes of the law!" He shouted excitedly and he broke out laughing.

Chuckling himself Bloodroot nodded. "Yes and it means that you now have access to all your gold, which, considering how old the Potter family line is, it is quite a lot and you can also do magic outside of school." Harry cheered. "Not only that but you will also be known as Lord Potter head of the Potter family." Bloodroot snapped his fingers and a ring appeared in his hand.

"This is the Potter family ring." He said presenting it to Harry. It was a gold ring with a golden Griffin. It was reared on it back legs and in its gold talons it clutched an emerald that size of Harry's knuckles. "When you wear this people will know of your status change."

Harry slipped the finger onto his finger, there was a flash of blinding green light and then it vanished. Harry felt something heavy fall into his pocket and he withdrew his Gringotts key. "Excellent it seems that your key has been returned to you Lord Potter."

Harry groaned. "Please there is no need for the Lord Potter just call me Harry."

"Very well Harry, are you ready to accept your inheritance and become the new Lord Gryffindor?"

"Yes." Harry replied still looking at his family ring.

"Good then follow me." Bloodroot said walking out of his office to the carts that would take them to their destinations.

* * *

Riddle Manor.

Voldemort hissed his dismissal to his Death Eaters and waited impatiently as they left. Retreating to his private chambers, he drew the curtains on the window and lit a single candle that he set on a small table next to a red high back leather armchair.

Nagini slithered onto his shoulders and he stroked her head with a finger. Lifting up the sleeve on his left hand, he pressed against his own dark mark. His was much different from those of the Death Eaters. His was an angry red and using it, he could summon any single Death Eater he wanted directly to him. "Morsmordre Elm." He hissed.

After about five minutes, there was a small pop, a crash and a loud curse before the person picked themselve up off the floor. "My Lord." The person said bowing slightly.

The room was dark except for the part that was lit by the candle so Voldemort could not see his face just the man's general outline but he was delighted that he had a new spy in Hogwarts. "What news do you have for me Elm?" It was not the person's real name but it fit him quite well.

"It seems that Potter and his mudblood," There was a noticeable hitch in the man's voice when he said mudblood. "Have gotten together and are a couple now."

"That is interesting. What else?"

"There was also an altercation between the blood traitor Weasley and Potter." Again the was another hitch in his voice as he said blood traitor. "And it seems that Potter is having some problems with Dumbledore."

Voldemort laughed. "That is good news, any idea where he is staying?"

"As far as I know he is still staying with his relatives." Voldemort nodded and from within his robes he withdrew a blue potion.

"Drink up." He said tossing the potion to the man who drank it. "You have done well Elm. Leave me now." And the man vanished.

Pressing his mark again, he summoned Snape who sank to his knees. "Severus have you been brewing the mind control potion correctly?"

"Yes I have my Lord why?"

"My spy seems to be resisting it."

"Perhaps if you told me who the spy was I could make it specifically for him." Snape suggested.

"No I cannot risk Dumbledore finding out about him. Increase the concentration of the potion. Go now Severus and if I find out you are lying the consequences will be severe." Snape could only nod before he vanished from the room leaving Voldemort alone with his snake.

* * *

Harry, Bloodroot and Griphook were speeding down into the bowels of Gringotts on one of the old rusty carts. Harry stopped keeping track of the time after about ten minutes and decided to just take in the fast moving sights. At one time he heard a loud roar and several screams before the rushing wind ripped them away.

His mind wandered to the founder's book and a thought struck him. "Bloodroot." Harry yelled over the wind. "In the book it says that I am a partial heir to the Slytherin by rights of conquest, what does that mean." Suddenly the cart came to an abrupt halt throwing Harry forward.

Bloodroot laughed as Harry tumbled out of the cart rubbing his forehead. "Voldemort tried to kill you he failed to do so and you were still alive so because he lost to you, you have a claim on his inheritance as the Heir of Slytherin. Since he did not die completely you are only a partial heir. If you defeat him you will have full claim and vice versa."

Harry nodded in understanding still rubbing his forehead. "Please hurry if you get lost here it will be very disastrous." Griphook said. He was carrying a lantern and was waiting at the foot of a trail.

The trail had many twists and turns and Harry thought that they might have gone through a loop at one time. It took almost as long as the cart ride but soon they came upon a large opening. Griphook ran ahead and clapped three times and light flooded the cavern.

Harry gasped as he saw four stone guardians. "These are the founder's vaults. They contain vast riches and many of the founder's valuables. Gryffindor's is the second vault." They began walking toward a giant stone lion that was about twice the size of Harry. Bloodroot handed him a dagger.

Harry walked closer to the lion and saw a small indentation on the right paw of the lion. He grasped the handle and sliced his palm open. His blood dripped into the hole and glowed briefly before vanishing. For a minute noting happened and Harry turned to Bloodroot and Griphook, "Was something sup-" He was cut off by an earsplitting roar that shook the whole cavern, causing large chunks of stone to fall down but a magical shield covered them preventing injury. Harry looked up in time to see the eyes of the lion glow before it burst into dust revealing a large golden door.

While he was coughing and waving the dust away Bloodroot and Griphook were activating the tumblers in the vault. Loud deep rumbles were heard as the door gave a loud echoing click and swung open to reveal the inside of the vault.

Harry's jaw hit the floor as he saw the inside of the vault. There were mountains upon mountains of Galleons stacked high to the ceiling. There was not a single Knut or Sickle in sight. Swords, shining suits of armor, books and paintings surrounded the mountains of gold. In the center there was a large clearing and on a large smooth stone sat a ring.

Harry slowly reached out and grabbed the ring. It was heavier than his own family ring and instead of a Griffin; there was a huge golden lion. Its eyes were made of small ruby's and clutched in its paws was another Ruby that shone blood red and seemed to give off a faint glow.

"You must wear it." Bloodroot said and stepped back slightly. Harry nodded and slipped the ring onto his finger. At first, it didn't fit but it glowed slightly and now it fit snugly on Harry's finger.

A low humming noise filled his ears and blocked out all other sounds. The world started to spin and he began to hear a man's voice, before the ring exploded and surrounded Harry in a dome of red light, he passed out.

Griphook and Bloodroot watched the entire process in awe. They ran forward when he collapsed but the dome of light would not let them pass so they retreated to a safe distance and waited.

* * *

Harry stood motionless staring at the old man that stood in front of him wearing outrageously bright red robes and a twinkle much like Dumbledore's in his green eyes only his was much more intense. "Do you know who I am Harry?"

"Yes you're Godric Gryffindor." He said remembering him from the picture on the book.

Gryffindor smiled widely. "Yes I am and you my boy are the Heir to the Gryffindor title. Are you ready for this great responsibility?"

"I not sure." Harry replied.

Godric laughed and Harry looked at him questioningly. "I would have been worried if you were."

"Where are we?" Harry asked gazing at the many trees that surrounded him.

"We are inside of your mind young Harry." Harry gaped like a fish causing Godric to laugh lightly again.

"Now I shall tell you of the powers that you will have. You will need to master them and that will be very hard. I must know are you ready for this?" Harry nodded looking excited. "First you shall be a master at Transfiguration like I was." He said proudly. Harry felt something constrict within him.

"Second you shall be a master of wand less and silent magic." Again another constricting feeling. "Thirdly you will be able to control fire and become a fire elemental like I was." This time flames erupted from the ground and surrounded him with its warmth before vanishing shortly after.

"And lastly you shall become a master at the mind arts just as I once was." Harry collapsed onto the ground and howled in pain as he clutched his head. The pain only lasted a few seconds before it stopped. He looked up into Gryffindor's eyes, which were so much like his own.

"You are destined to do great things Harry. Make your ancestors proud."

* * *

Bloodroot and Griphook were beginning to get worried. It had been three hours since Harry had fainted and the red barrier that was protecting him still had not gone down.

Suddenly the ground shook and the inside of the vault was illuminated by a bright gold light. Bloodroot and Griphook looked up to see Harry glowing and floating several feet off the ground. He glowed brighter and brighter until they had to shield their eyes.

Magic began pouring off Harry in waves. It washed over the two goblins and sent them to their knees. Never before in their life had they ever felt magic this powerful. There was a loud boom and they were knocked flat onto their backs as a golden wave of magic passed over them.

They looked up to see Harry sit up. His hair was standing on end and he looked ready to pass out. Everything about him was the same except for one thing.

His once green eyes now had flecks of gold in them. "I just met Godric Gryffindor." He said with a smile before falling into the land of Morpheus.

Seconds Later

Hedwig had decided to go hunting before she returned to her master. She knew that once she was back at that wretched place food would be small and unsatisfying.

She had just spotted the fattest juiciest rat ever and was diving in for the kill when everything grew white in front of her. Hedwig's wings froze and now she was falling.

A golden glow enveloped her body just before she crashed into the cold unforgiving ground.

* * *

13 hours later (around four in the morning)

Mad-eye Moody grumbled as the fire spit him out on the rug. He got up grumbling and dusted himself off. Mrs. Figg gave a disapproving cluck and shooed the man out of her living room.

Moody hated magical travel. Ever since he had lost his leg, every type of wizard travel had become a bother to him. Quickly placing a Disillusionment charm on himself, he headed to number four to relieve Mundungus. "Get yer smell arse home and take a shower you stink." He said to the man who grinned at him before vanishing with a small pop.

Moody settled down behind a bush and observed the house. His magical eye made a small noise as it moved, he saw two people in bed one was extreamly fat and the other very skinny, another very fat one in the living room, and his magical eye scanned Harry's room.

Nothing. It was empty. He scanned the rest of the house and only saw three occupants when there should have been four. He jumped up and ran as fast as his leg would let him back to Arabella's house. Scaring the old woman out of her wits as he burst through the door, he activated the floo shouting "Dumbledore's office." "Albus! Albus!" Moody's disembodied head shouted. Said man ran into his office in baby blue robes grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Dumbledore was sipping hot cocoa and combing his beard all while mentally going through his plans. "Well I managed to kill Sirius before he could cause too much trouble." Dumbledore sighed. He hated wasting lives especially one that was so good, but Sirius knew too much and it would have ruined his plans. "Harry seems to be doing well, although I will have to do something about his rebelliousness towards me. It is a shame about what happened between him and Ronald but maybe I could set him up with Ginevra but his main problem right now was the Granger girl and Harry going out with her."

He set his brush down and sat on the edge of his bed as a frown marred his face. "She is too smart, and it could prove bothersome if she decided that she cannot trust me. She could cause Harry to stray from his path." The frown vanished replaced by a smile. "I know what I'll do I shall have Severus brew a love potion keyed into young Ms. Weasley and another potion that will make Granger hate Potter. This is perfect!" He exclaimed.

"The Weasleys would never question me and if Harry is in love with Ginny I will be able to control him better by using her. It's perfect." He said grinning like a small child in a candy store. He picked up his empty mug about to call an elf for a refill when he heard his name begin called and rushed into his office still grinning like a fool.

"Ah Alastor to what do I owe this very late pleasure." He asked.

"Potter is missing." He said gravely and it sent Dumbledore's good mood crashing to the ground.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"I said Potters missing. I started my shift, checked the house, and didn't see him and I immediately came here."

"Are you sure he wasn't out for a stroll?"

Moody was silent. "It's bloody four in the morning why the hell would he do that. Albus I'm telling you he's missing."

"Yes ok I am coming through." Moody pulled his head out of the fire and moments later Dumbledore came through and the two headed for number four. Not bothering to knock Dumbledore unlocked the door and barged in. Dudley saw the two and clutched his bottom before fainting.

The two wizards made their way to Harry's room. Moody went in first and examined the room before bending over and picking something off the floor. "A clue Alastor?"

"Uh it might be." He answered back and placed the object in Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

It was a small figurine of a grinning man that was flipping him the bird. "Fuck!" Albus yelled and hurled the figurine at a wall in a fit of rage.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the end of chapter 3. There are some very interesting things going on in this chapter. Not a real cliffhanger but it'll do.

What do you guys think about this chapter? Drop me a review and let me know. It helps me improve the story. Every review is welcome even flames.

Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there everyone, it is I the one and only OR-Greg3457. I wish to apologize for my absence (hides behind baby cat as the mob starts shouting.) If anyone wishes to know why I was gone the explanation is up on my profile page. But I want you all to know that I will not abandon this story. I will see it through to the end. I also want to express my thanks for all your wonderful reviews and favorites and all that other good stuff. But I'm back.

A disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I want to. I do not make money off of this no matter how much I want to. I just don't cause it's not mine.

**Mr. Johnsen****: I went back and looked and you were right. It was a mistake on my part. **

**JAIMOL****: Sequel what sequel this story is not even done yet. But I like your enthusiasm.**

**MusicLover19****: The figurine was of a man holding up the middle finger. This chapter tells you what happens to Hedwig hope you like what I did. **

**lyaser53****: Never mentioned that he was the head of the black family. In fact that won't happen in this story. As for protecting Hermione Oh Boy wait till you see what I have planned.  
**

* * *

**Time skip 3 weeks.**

"Up!" Leo shouted and Harry bolted up from his bed already wide awake. It had been three weeks since he had gained his powers, started training and three weeks since he had been declared "Missing" by Dumbledore. When that had happened everyone was on the lookout for the Boy-Who-Lived.

The training had done wonders for him, once 5ft 5 harry was now 6ft even and Leo predicted he would gain another five inches by the end of the summer. Of course the nutrient potions that Leo made for Harry also helped somewhat with his growth and new body. He had gained more muscle and was no longer the thin sickly looking boy he was before.

He had also let his hair grow out. It was medium length coming down halfway to his neck while the front which was slightly shorter hung in front of his eyes obscuring them slightly.

His eyes were the same green but they had flecks of gold in them that Bloodroot had explained occurred because of his power gain.

Leo was his trainer a fire elemental like him and a friend of the goblins and used to be a Hit wizard and Auror. Harry and Bloodroot had both told Leo exactly why they needed his help and all about Dumbledore. He had agreed to train Harry and the two had quickly become best friends.

Leo was tall; he towered over Harry at 6ft 7 and had a muscular build. He had short cropped golden brown hair with silver eyes. He had a kind face and had a laid back demeanor but he had proven time and again why he was dangerous. Leo was both dangerous and deadly and he put Mad-Eye to shame with some of the things he knew.

Harry was progressing well with his training. The first thing that Leo had taught him was how to fight. When Harry had asked why Leo replied "Wizards find Muggle fighting below them and many will not know how to fight. This gives you an advantage over them."

When he had become competent in fighting Leo had him start using weapons. He couldn't use the sword of Gryffindor yet (which was given to him by Bloodroot saying that it was now rightfully him. How he got it Harry never found out.) But Leo had other swords that he taught Harry how to use. Then came his fire elemental training which he excelled in. The first time he used it he nearly burned the house they were staying in to the ground, but now his control of his power had grown and he mastered the things taught to him by Leo with ease.

There was a hitch in his magical training however seeing as the simplest spell exploded anything in the vicinity from the sheer power that was used in the spell. Harry had yet to control the flow of his magic and they could not find out what Harry's animal was to start his animagus training.

"Come on Harry time for our morning run. Then we'll do some elemental training before visiting the goblins." Harry nodded and began to prepare.

He and Leo had finished the first mile when Hedwig joined them. Harry smiled happily as her song soothed him and gave him a boost in energy. He had been so relieved when she had found him and even happier with her new form.

Hedwig had become a Phoenix. Pure white feathers and even more beautiful than Fawkes. She had shared how it happened with him and he was glad that she wasn't harmed.

After an hour of running they proceeded to start with the elemental training. Leo was going to teach him how to light his entire body on fire. "This is a very hard thing to do and very dangerous so be careful and don't worry if you don't get it right the first time. Leo then proceeded to show Harry exactly how to do it. "Another thing to remember is that you can only do this for as long as you can hold your breath. So we'll also be working on holding your breath.

* * *

The Weasley household

The house was quiet with the only bit of talking going on was in the kitchen of the Burrow where the order meeting was being held. Everyone who could not attend was upstairs in Ginny's room.

The twins looked somber and hadn't even cracked a joke since Harry vanished the only one who didn't look remotely sad was Ron and he was standing in a corner of the room glaring at them sorting a black eye courtesy of the twins for mouthing off on Harry.

There was a knock on the room door and all occupants looked up. Mrs. Weasley poked her head in and informed them all that the meeting was over. Everyone filtered out of the room. By the time the Weasley children got to the second landing they could hear their mother's cries.

Many of the Order members had already left the only ones remaining was Dumbledore, their father, Remus and Tonks, but she said she had some business in Diagon and quickly left but not before giving Remus a quick hug and kiss.

Ginny looked at Dumbledore hopefully but she saw nothing but sadness. What she didn't know was that under his exterior of sadness he was actually raging. His anger at the situation was beginning to grow out of control. How could he the most powerful man on the planet not be able to find one stupid little boy.

Dumbledore swore that when he found Harry he would make him pay. "I'll bind him to me. When I'm done he won't have any free will he'll just be a puppet to do my bidding."

His thoughts were interrupted by Ron. "Forgive me dear boy, but could you repeat the question."

"Will Hermione be able to stay with us for the summer?"

"I am afraid not her parents want her home after what has happened so I believe that it is unlikely." Ron frowned and walked away.

Dumbledore bid them all a good day and left for Hogwarts where he saw his spy looking as if he had been run over by the Hogwarts express.

* * *

Voldemort was staring at his inner circle who were all kneeling before him probably shitting themselves with fear. "How is it that a boy who has not even completed his schooling managed to evade not only Dumbledore but you as well?" His cold voice echoed through the room. "No answer?" He raised his hand casting the Cruciatus the entirety of the inner circle fell to the ground twitching. He held them under the curse for a minute smiling to himself. This new power was amazing and he knew where it had come from. Potter.

He felt the power surge through the mind link a few weeks back and when he had recovered from the immense pain he found that his power had increased.

"I will no longer tolerate your failures. See to it that you all find him or the consequences will be severe. Leave me all of you except for you Severus." He hissed out menacingly.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk pondering his next moves and trying to figure out where the boy was. Only one good thing had come from his disappearance and it was that Voldemort was focusing all his attention on finding him so he had not attacked anyone.

He was worried when Snape had told him that Voldemort seemed to have gotten stronger but put that aside for later.

However another problem proceeded to pop up and make his life hell, many of the pureblood families on the Wizengamot had stopped listening to him and began making decisions that would later benefit Voldemort. One of them was Longbottom's Grandmother and a few more light sided and neutral purebloods.

He didn't know what was going on with them but he would need to figure it out soon. He pulled some parchment towards him about to schedule meetings with them when his wards alerted him that someone was approaching his office.

It couldn't be Severus so who is it. He wondered. Seconds later an extremely exhausted Tonks burst through the door. He adopted his grandfatherly persona. "Ah hello Nymphadora to what do I owe this unexpected visit."

Surprisingly she didn't even reprimand him of his use of her first name. "Ha...Harry I saw him... in Gringotts." She said in between breaths.

* * *

Harry washed himself of the sweat and the soot marks he had gotten from training. The meeting with the Goblins would not take more than an hour and when they came back Leo promised to work with Harry on his animagus training. Harry's mind drifted to Hermione and the rest of his friends.

Leo said that he couldn't risk contacting them if they were with Dumbledore and he had unwillingly agreed. He knew that he would have trouble with Hermione for making her worry but it would be worth it. He would return to Hogwarts free of Dumbledore and stronger than he had ever been.

He had gotten all of his friends' letters which were given to him only after Bloodroot screened them all but he couldn't reply to any of them. The majority had been from Hermione asking where he was if he was ok, he even saw smudges on the ink from her tears. His heart broke. The ones form Dumbledore were just Portkeys that had been disabled.

He would make it up to her. He thought about Ron. No matter how much like a git he behaved Harry didn't want to lose him. Ron was the first friend that Harry had ever made and he didn't want to lose that. He hoped Ron would come to his senses soon and come back to their group.

Then there was Neville and Luna two people whom he had just gained as friends. They had both progressed so well in the DA and Harry was proud. Neville seemed to gain more confidence in himself while Luna made friends. He hoped that they would both survive the war.

His thoughts eventually drifted towards his once enemy. Draco. Sure the boy said that he had changed and Harry was willing to give him a chance to redeem himself but that didn't mead he had to blindly trust Draco. This was a lesson that Leo had taught him. Never trust anyone completely. So for now he would see how things with Draco worked out.

He stepped into the living room and placed his hand of the Portkey that was given to them specially made from Bloodroot. When they landed Leo grabbed Harry's hand to keep him from falling and the two proceeded to enter the building under their glamor charm that changed Harry's hair and eye color and hid his scar. They did not notice the person who entered after them.

"So what do you think my form is going to be Leo?" Harry asked. They still hadn't figured it out yet.

Leo shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure what it might be. In fact it could have changed from because of the power increase your inheritance gave you Harry."

Tonks head shot up. Did she hear correctly? Did that man just call the boy Harry? She looked up lengthening her hair so they obscured her eyes as she gazed at them. The man she did not recognize, but the boy even though different from Harry with long blond hair, taller, and better built still looked and sounded like Harry. If only he would turn around. But luck was not with her. They approached a teller.

Tonks was facing a dilemma. What if this was Harry? She asked herself, but then again what if it's not. She approached the teller next to them her hair changing to a long honey color. And she heard what she needed to even if it was whispered in the lowest of voices. The goblin had clearly said Mr. Potter.

Hem Hem. Her gaze snapped to the Goblin before her who looked impatient. She grinned sheepishly. "Sorry I forgot my key." She said to him and turned around leaving a confused Goblin behind.

Walk slowly, don't give yourself away, have to get to Dumbledore, and don't trip. Yet despite everything she still managed to trip over her feet.

* * *

Harry glanced behind them and noticed the woman leaving trying to seem casual but failing as she tripped over her own feet. Harry snickered and drew the attention of Leo who raised an eyebrow. Harry just shook his head thinking nothing of it.

This meeting was to discuss Harry's finances and seeing as they were so large it had taken quite a while but it was done which was why they were here today.

They sat down in the offered seats. "Good afternoon Leo, Harry. Please remove your glamour charms." They did so. "How is your training coming along?"

"Well Bloodroot I have to say that it's going well never has anyone I trained picked up the material so fast. But we have hit some roadblocks. He still can't control his power output and we still haven't found what his animagus form is yet."

Bloodroot chuckled. "You progress fast Harry." The boy blushed from the praise. "Yes I dare say that when you master all your powers you will be a great wizard, do not let me down. Now on to other matters, in about two days the Ministry will announce that you have become Lord Potter, but not Lord Gryffindor only those you want to find out will know."

"So this means that everyone will be aware of my new status?" Bloodroot nodded his head.

"We could not keep this information any longer without going against ours and your wizarding law." Harry nodded.

"Good now you know I hope you will prepare, on to other matters. Seeing as your vaults have large amounts of gold it took us a while to count it all and find everything that is yours. All of your finances are in here." Bloodroot slid a folder toward him.

Harry opened it and looked it over. Leo and Bloodroot were conversing and he tuned them out.

Potter Vaults

Trust vault: Each year since birth 50,000 Galleons added until schooling at Hogwarts is over. Total: 800,000 Galleons

Family Vault 1: 7,000,000,000 Galleons

27,000,000 Sickles

147,436 Knuts

Family Vault 2: Contains furniture, Suits of Armor, Several Goblin made swords, Clothes (Battle wear, Casual wear, Dress Robes) Library containing 8,000 books. Expandable trunks.

One trunk containing one letter and photo albums and objects belonging to the parents.(To be given to Harry when he is eleven) His eyes lingered on this for a while before he moved on.

Stocks: 70% of Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans

45% of Cleansweep Broomsticks

33% of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes

Several Muggle investments also.

Gryffindor Vault

Main vault: 38,000,000,000,000 Galleons

120,000,000,000 Sickles

3,147,113,429 Knuts

12 Battle Robes

14 Swords won through conquest.

Precious gems (Diamonds, Rubies and Emeralds.)

1 sorcerer's stone

1 pensive

25% ownership of Hogwarts

Homes owned

Gryffindor Manor

Gryffindor Wine Vineyard in France

Potter Manor (Scotland)

Potter Cottage (Godrics Hollow government monument)

Potter Villa (South of France)

Harry looked over everything twice before he fully realized how wealthy he really was. In a shocked voice he asked "Is all this really mine?"

"Yes of course it is. Did you know that your family is one of the three richest in Europe." Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Yes In fact they are part of the big three as we Goblins like to say. The Potters along with the Blacks and the Longbottom's are the three richest families in the country. Outside of those three there are all the other families such as the Malfoy's, Greengrass and many others."

Outside the bank something else was going on. Dumbledore and the order had assembled in record time. Only one's that were missing were Snape and Ron. "Are you sure that Harry is here?"

"Yes Molly quite sure. But we need to get him out quickly before any danger can befall him." Molly was trembling wringing her hands in pent up frustration.

"Why can't we just go into the bank and get him?" She asked.

Because Tonks said he was with another person and we have no idea what he is capable of or whose side this mystery man is on. That and Gringotts is neutral grounds no magic is to be used in there by wizards, and I for one do not wish to be remembered as the man who started a goblin rebellion."

"Do you really think that it would come to a fight?" Remus asked.

"It could and it can never help to be too cautious. We do not know who the man he is with is or what he is capable of so everyone be on your guard. We must do everything in our power to bring Harry back to safety. And back under my control." He added that last part in his head.

Dumbledore was fingering his wand. He wouldn't give Harry the chance. The moment he gets out of the bank I'll immobilize him and capture the other. And then I'll see to do damage control and fix everything and follow through with my plans for the boy.

Meanwhile deep in the Potter vaults Harry, Leo and Bloodroot were examining some of the Battle robes. "You should take some of these Harry they are made of dragon hide and judging from the quality I would say that they can withstand some dangerous spell work well everything but the unforgivables." Harry nodded and stored several of the robes inside the bottomless bag that Bloodroot had given him.

But this wasn't what they were here for. Harry was here for the trunk that his parents had left for him. And he saw it stashed away in a corner surrounded by suits of armor.

The trunk was about the size of his Hogwarts trunk and it was an old dusty brown color. There was no way to open it that he could see but on the lid of the trunk was an outline of a hand and so Harry placed his right hand on the outline and the trunk flashed blue before it snapped open to reveal things that belonged to his parents and sitting on top of it all was a single white envelope that had his name written in an elegant script.

Harry closed the trunk again as a wave of emotion hit him. Here inside this very trunk were things that belonged to his parents and the letter was probably their last words to him. He would read the letter later today. He didn't think that he would be able to handle it right now.

He shrunk the trunk and put it in the bag. Bloodroot then presented him with a Gringotts card that would act as a credit card in both the Magical and Muggle world, and a wallet containing around 500 pounds in Muggle money. The card and the wallet had cost around a thousand Galleons but it was worth it. The credit card could be used as an ID or a driver's license in the Muggle world, and if it was lost or stolen it would just reappear in Harry's pocket after 5 minutes the same was for the wallet.

He decided not to go to the Gryffindor vault as the ride would have taken quite a while and he needed nothing from it.

With all their business done Leo and Harry bid Bloodroot a good day and proceeded to exit the bank.

If Leo had been an ordinary wizard that he would not have reacted in time and Harry would have been captured. But luckily Leo wasn't an ordinary wizard which was why the moment he stepped out of the bank he spotted the danger which was a spell heading right for unsuspecting Harry who wasn't paying attention. He immediately tackled Harry to the floor and Dumbledore's spell flew past them.

Wands out and ready for a fight both Harry and Leo jumped up and Harry's eyes narrowed at the sight of Dumbledore, who looked extremely pissed off. But that look quickly vanished and he replaced it with one that showed nothing but that stupid twinkle in his eye and that grandfatherly smile. "Ah Harry it seems that we have finally found you, if you and your companion could just lower your wands." Harry didn't reply and didn't lower his wand. Leo just gripped his tighter and moved in front of Harry discreetly slipping him a Portkey that would take him back home.

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry." He said with a little more force in his voice be reasonable and come with me I'll take you to Number 12 where you can spend the rest of the summer."

"No Dumbledore I don't think that I will. In fact I'm never listening to you again. I know what you did and if you think I'll let you do it again you're wrong." This time it was Mrs. Weasley that spoke. Harry was trying to think of how they knew he was there when the memory of the woman tripping over her feet flashed in his mind. His eyes found Tonks and he let out a small groan.

"Harry dear we are just concerned for you come back and work it out I'm positive that whatever Dumbledore did he did to keep you safe." She was trying to be the voice of reason. Maybe he'll listen to her. Dumbledore thought but no such luck.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley but I can no longer trust him."

Remus's mind was working a mile a minute. What was Harry talking about? How could he not be able to trust Dumbledore? What was going on? He made a move forward. Leo's wand pointed right at him. "Don't move."

"Harry who is this?" Dumbledore asked. Harry could hear and see the barely contained rage.

"My name is Walter Westland and you take another step and I'll curse you. Harry and I will be leaving and if you try anything there will be a fight and I can guarantee it will be one that you will not win." The other Order members watched this standoff while only Dumbledore, Remus and Molly attempted to get Harry back. Moody was gaping at the man as recognition flashed across his scarred face.

Tonks and the twins were watching with shocked expressions. "I'm a friend of Harrys." Remus said, and moved another inch when a yellow beam of a curse whizzed past him.

"Next time you'll die don't move."

"Please calm down there is no need for violence we are only here to take Harry back with us." Dumbledore attempted to reason.

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Harry said angrily "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Dumbledore was still smiling and it pissed Harry off could nothing faze this man. "Dear boy it is not safe for you to be out only I can offer you the protection that you need from Voldemort."

"Ha." He laughed at Dumbledore which caused the old man to become angrier. "Not anymore old man I'm perfectly safe where I am right now. So you can take your offer or whatever and shove it." Fred and George had heard enough it seemed as if something was going on between Harry and Dumbledore and they would find out what but right now it seemed as if their talents were needed. Fred nudged George who nodded and waved at Harry who glanced his way. George gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

"Get ready to leave Leo." Harry whispered. Leo nodded.

Harry smiled and lowered his wand. "A good decision Harry now come along and we can get you bac-" Everything went pitch black and Leo grabbed Harry's hand and activated the portkey.

Dumbledore vanished the black smoke and whirled around looking for Harry and his companion, but they were already gone. He tuned to the Weasley twins with a fury in his eyes.

This didn't bother them at all they just kept on grinning. "So sorry there Headmaster but there seems to be a hole in my pocket." George said while grinning impishly.

* * *

Both him and Leo landed in a crumpled heap on the floor. "That was a close one. Remind me to thank your friends the next time I see them. How did they find us?"

"Someone, Tonks from Dumbledore's order was at the bank at the same time we were and she saw me."

"Dammit we'll have to be more careful when we go out the next time."

"Why did you tell them who you were?"

Leo grinned. "I didn't. In fact Walter Westland was a Muggle who died at 42 years old in America in 1432."

"How did you know him?"

"I don't." Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows. Leo just smiled and shook his head.

Two hours later Hogwarts

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with the rest of the order talking loudly around him. Molly was yelling at the twins who just sat there looking as if they didn't have a care in the world. When the noise had risen another notch he had finally had enough.

He raised his wand and let out a series of loud bangs that quieted everyone down immediately. "Has anyone found out anything about this man Harry is with?" Dumbledore asked his gathered forces.

"No Dumbledore there is nothing about this man in any of the Ministry records." Kingsley said.

Remus stayed quiet still upset they did not get Harry back and mad because even though he was a friend Harry didn't seem to mind if he was cursed by the other man. Something was wrong he would try and find out what.

"Aye I asked some of the older more veteran Aurors they have never heard of this man whoever he is." Moody growled out taking a sip from his hip flask.

Dumbledore turned to Minerva. "Nothing about him in the Hogwarts registry."

Dumbledore sighed in defeat taking some time to ponder. "It seems that we are dealing with another Dark wizard." Moody snorted, Dumbledore did not elaborate further but they could sense the panic in his voice. "We must find Harry Kingsley do you think you could put out a warrant for the man?"

"I'll see what I can do Albus." He said before leaving.

"Very well that is all please try and find out more on this man." They filed out of his office leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Who was the mystery man and why could they not find anything on him. That alone cemented his thoughts that the man was Dark. Maybe not Voldemort dark but dark none the less. If he corrupted Harry it would only make Dumbledore's life harder.

And then there was Harry himself. The boy looked different much more confident, and powerful. He could only hope that the goblins did not tell the boy of his inheritance but that hope was beginning to die out and quickly. He remembered what the boy said to him and that probably meant the goblins gave him his inheritance. He needed a plan and quickly.

It took a while but Dumbledore came up with a plan and it put a sour taste in his mouth to have to use the plan but it was for the greater good. Plus it wasn't as if anyone would be harmed too severely and what was the life of one girl. If it got Harry back under his control he would do it.

He floo called Severus who was in his lab brewing his loyalty and hate potions. Giving him the slip of paper he gave Snape his instructions. "This is the address of Ms. Granger. Take this and give it to Voldemort, tell him her and the boy are dating and you acquired her address and are certain if he was to attack or capture her Harry would show up."

Snape looked at Dumbledore. He couldn't believe that their leader of the light would do this. "Why?"

"We need to get Harry back and this may be the only way. It does not please me to do this but it needs to be done. But fear not when Harry shows up we will be there to capture him and save the Grangers."

Snape just looked indifferent at the explanation. "Whatever its on your head if anyone dies." This had the potential to go sour and Dumbledore knew it but right now he needed to act before anymore of his plans became undone.

* * *

A/N: Well this is the end of the chapter. The plot thickens. What's going on with the purebloods? Will Dumbledore's plan work? Point out any mistakes if you see them. It would have been longer but I decided to cut some stuff out and put it in the next chapter. I'll see you then.

Drop a review telling me what you think. All reviews are welcome, yes even flames.

Until next time!


End file.
